


As The Stars Gazes Upon Us

by MaxSara



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bill is getting a personality change, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, Other, Trans Dipper Pines, Tyrone loves his sister and brother, Will is cute AF, all she wanted was to break him freeeee, but he will fight you, but she isn't an asshole, dipper's is an omega, dipper's parents are assholes, he accepts Dipper, he isn't a butt, he wants to be an alpha, he's a beta btw, he's awesooome, lmao she loves dipper (as a brother), mabel bullies him, mabel will come like a wrecking ball, she is a alpha btw, she loves her brothers, so does mabel, tyrone is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxSara/pseuds/MaxSara
Summary: He could honestly not believe it. That his “parents” could do such a thing. Just because he was born as a stupid omega, they had to sell him… You’re probably thinking, who could do that to their own kid!?! Yeah, well his “parents”, that’s for damn sure...Dipper Pines' parents choose to sell him, their son, to the infamous Bill Cipher. The guy, who was rumored to eat babies as a snack. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he wasn't allowed to ever see his siblings again! With no hope of ever being happy, Dipper took a deep breath, and screamed into his pillow, for the last time. A pillow he'll never see again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BTW Bill will get a personality change (not to much). I want a healthy relationship. Dipper is 14-15 and Bill is 17-18 year old. I will maybe change their age later on. I choose the warnings because of language.  
> Now read :D

He could honestly not believe it. That his “parents” could do such a thing. Just because he was born as a stupid omega, they had to sell him… You’re probably thinking, who could do that to their own kid!?! Yeah, well his “parents”, that’s for damn sure... 

So as he walked out of the airport, with a frown on his face, hoping that no one would come close to him. Yeah well, his life was shitty and this day was particularly shitty. So these three  _ alphas  _ went over to him, with a smirk on their stupid faces. As if he wasn’t pissed off enough.

 

“Hello, pretty girl.” he was offended that alpha nr.1 said girl, but he was just starting on the whole thing about being trans. Oh yeah, that was also why his parents sold him. They just couldn’t accept that he wasn’t what they wanted him to be.

 

“Hey, are you just gonna ignore us?” Alpha nr.2 asked.

 

“Playing hard to get, huh.” Alpha nr.3 stated.

 

“Then we’ll just have to be gentle, huh?” Alpha nr.2 said, while staring at him. They all began laughing. 

 

As if a god fell from the heaven itself, a blue haired guy came flying and punched him in the face. He was sent flying. 

 

“That’s what you get for sexually harassing her!” He then kicked alpha nr.3 in the face, “This is for thinking you are something!” He punched alpha nr.1 in the stomach. Dipper was afraid the guys organs got crushed.

 

At this point three guards had come, and a crowd had gathered around, with their phones to film it. The guards tried to calm the guy down, and to their surprise he did. He turned his head, and looked at Dipper, he then said:”Um, are you okay?”

 

“Um, yeah…” He said, getting red. This whole situation was embarrassing. 

 

“Good.” He grabbed Dipper's hand and began running. He could hear the guards shout, but that didn’t scare him half as much as the fact, that the blue haired guy was running with high heels on. Why was he wearing high heels, they are really bad for your feet!

 

They ran until their lungs burnt, but they were laughing, he was laughing, after all those hardships, he was finally laughing. A person other than Mabel made him laugh. He was actually happy. 

 

“Whew, I don’t think they’re after us anymore.” He said, he then looked at Dipper “Well, that was fun.”

 

“Oh, um, I’m Dipper by the way.” He said.

 

“I’m Will.” He said.

 

They shook hands, and he was actually scared, that he thought his sweaty hands were gross… but he didn’t seem bothered at all. That was strange, where he came from, people would wrinkle their noses in disgust, because an omega like him was sweating. 

 

His phone then rang, he answered, but only spoke a few words before closing it. 

 

“So, um, I need to go…” He looked down, “Sorry, can you find your way or…?”

 

“Yeah, I think.” Wait, he shouldn’t have said that.

 

“Good, I hope I wasn’t a bother,” He said.

 

“Oh, no, you weren’t” Why wasn’t he asking him a way out of the airport. Or maybe even if he could kidnap him or something. Dipper didn’t want to get married to some 40 year old pedobear. He was terrified.

 

“Oh, good,”  He gave him a big smile, before running off. “Well, see ya.”

 

Well, there went his ticket to freedom.

 

He began looking for the chauffeur, and speak of the devil. A guy just stood there in the middle of the crowd with a sign, with Dipper’s name on. He thought to himself: 

Dipper nr.1:  _ Should we, really?  _

Dipper nr.2:  _ Well, where should we go then. _

Dipper nr.3: _ Like, I dunno, a bridge, so we can kill ourselves _

Dipper nr.2:  _ As tempting as that sounds, we are already standing right in front of the chauffeur. _

Dipper nr.1:  _ Well, I’ll miss the sweet taste of freedom. _

Dipper nr.3:  _ Oh, yes, please tell me more. _

Dipper nr.1:  _ It tastes like cho… _

Dipper nr.3, interrupting:  _ I was being sarcastic… _

Dipper nr.2: _ Guys, he asked us a question.  _

Dipper nr.1:  _ What did he say? _

Dipper nr.2:  _ I couldn’t hear, because of your bickering. _

Dipper nr.3:  _ Oh, well, fuck you too. _

Dipper nr.1: _ What should we do!? _

Dipper nr.2:  _ Just say something. _

Dipper nr.1:  _ Like what? _

Dipper nr.2:  _ Anything! _

 

“I’m horny.” Dipper said,

 

Dipper nr.1:  _ Perfect. _

Dipper nr.3:  _ Fuck you. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Bill will get a personality change (not to much). I want a healthy relationship. Dipper is 14-15 and Bill is 17-18 year old. I will maybe change their age later on. I choose the warnings because of language.  
> Now read :D

The chauffeur stared at Dipper in shock, and honestly, Dipper understood why. He could feel his face heat up. But after a while, the chauffeur’s face changed into what Dipper thought was his normal face.

 

“Ahem, my name is Tanaka and I’ll be your chauffeur today,” The chauffeur said. The chauffeur looked like he was in his mid-fifties, he had a grey hair and a moustache. He was wearing a suit with white gloves, he was tall and thin. “I will escort you to the car, Miss Pines.”

 

“Um, a-are we… are we gonna be in the car for a long time…?” Dipper stuttered, relieved that Tanaka had ignored the comment.

 

“Yes, is that going to be a problem?” Tanaka looked concerned at him. 

 

“Um, I get car sickness sometimes…” He said, “but if I get something cold to drink then it won’t be that bad.” Dipper was scared that he sounded needy.

 

“Oh, there is something cold to drink in the car,” Tanaka was smiling while he said it, and the smile reached his eyes, what a nice guy, Dipper thought.

 

“Really! That’s awesome.”

 

As they walked through the airport, with a comfortable silence between them, Dipper began looking around. He noticed a couple hugging, one of them was wearing a military uniform, and honestly, they looked so happy, he was delighted on their behalf. There was also a kid crying while holding tight onto his father’s left leg, both parents looked stressed at each other for a moment, but then they smiled at each other, the father got down on one knee, and hugged the kid. Dipper was still looking at them when he walked right into a fake plant, he blushed and looked ahead, so he wouldn’t embarrass himself by going into the airport’s many plants. He noticed that the white floor was spotless enough to see his own reflection, which was surprising considering the many people there were in the airport. There were a lot of black seats to the left, and an open field for people to walk in and out of the airport. It was high up to the ceiling, and when Dipper looked around he saw a lot of ventilations. The airport had looked enormous on the outside, but inside was even bigger.

 

They were near the exit at this point. Dipper felt relieved to finally get outside, he couldn’t handle the many people and the noise. As he took a step outside, he took a huge inhale of the fresh air. He stared at the sun, which was slowly setting, the sight was beautiful, it was a dazzling mixture of orange and red. 

 

“Do you like to be outside, Miss Pines,” Tanaka asked, the curiosity could be heard in his voice.

 

“Yeah, either I’m outside or inside all day,” Dipper said with 100% seriousness in his voice, “there is no in between.”

 

Tanaka laughed, and said:”The same thing can be said about Bill.” Dipper wanted to ask who Bill was, but then Tanaka said:” This is the car, Miss Pines.” The car was white on the outside and the windows were black. It looked like a normal white limousine. Tanaka opened the door with a smile. 

 

“Thank you, Tanaka,” Dipper said, he couldn’t help but like the old man.

 

“No problem, Miss Pines,” Tanaka Said, giving me a quick nod.

 

“Oh, um, would you stop referring to me as Miss Pines,” Dipper said, but he could’ve bitten his own tongue off, his parent's threats were fresh in his memory. He crawled awkwardly into the car, trying not to meet Tanaka’s eyes.

 

“Yes, of course, Miss Cipher,” Tanaka said, looking rather regretful, “I forgot you’re already married to Bill.”

 

“Oh, um, can you just call me Dipper,” Dipper felt confused for a moment, and he thought to himself: _ hadn’t his parent sold him? Also, who is Bill dude? He was sold off to some dude named Cipher, not Bill? _

 

“Hmm? You were named Dipper, as in The Big Dipper?” Curiosity filled Tanaka’s voice.

 

“Yeah, it’s more like a nickname…” Dipper said, blushing, he knew the nickname was stupid.

 

“How inspiring!” Dipper jumped a little, “I’m sure Bill would be amused by this!” 

 

“R-Really?” Dipper was shocked, was the name inspiring? Amusing? His parents were always nagging about the nickname, saying it was stupid and unladylike.

 

“I’m sure he would, Dipper,” Tanaka said with a smile,“If you need anything then just call me with the phone, next to the TV.” He then closed the door, and the conversation ended.

 

The car Dipper was in, was probably the most luxurious place he had ever been inside of. On the outside, it looked like a normal, pricey limousine, but the inside… 

  
The room was bright, not too bright, though, and the windows extensive. There was a counter with beverages, such as wine, cola, juice, etcetera. Of course, Dipper’s choice was the juice. As he began sipping the juice, he couldn’t help but notice the seat he was sitting on. The seats were cream coloured, with matching coloured pillows, and it was the smoothest thing he had ever touched. He spent at least a minute or two just to caress the leather. The limousine had two tv’s (who needs two?), they were little, but he wasn’t complaining, his parents had taken his phone, so he couldn’t play solitaire (A/N that game is so addicting, man), that also meant he couldn’t contact Mabel or Tyrone, he couldn’t contact his only friends. He finally realised as he snapped. He could feel tears gather up in his eyes, and a suffering pain ran through his heart. For a moment he was afraid he got a heart attack, and with no control, his hand jumped to his chest, he grabbed the upper half of his dress as if he got shot, he crunched down, feeling blood couldn’t reach his legs anymore. His breath was uneven, and it felt as if oxygen was caught off. His vision blurred out, no longer in touch with the world. He cried. 


	3. Chapter 3

The silence was unpleasant, and so was the heat. It was as if cold, dead hands were running up and down his sides, it made him quiver in fear. He heard a clicking sound as if someone had opened a door. Dipper could hear the thundering weather outside, as a chill ran down his spine. Someone (or something) was watching him.

 

Dipper didn’t want to leave the bed, which was extremely hard, but safe. But even so, he couldn’t just ignore his problems! As the fear flowed through him, and the adrenaline was kicking in, he opened his eyes. He tried to act as if he was still sleeping, but in that moment a voice said: ”Are you still sleeping?”

 

Dipper screamed in pure terror. He grabbed the first thing he could set his eyes upon and threw it in the direction he heard the voice. He threw a lamp. A lamp. At most likely a person. He heard an “ouch”, followed closely by a bump as if someone (or something) fell.

 

“You just threw a lamp at my face,” said The Voice in a monotone voice.

 

“Who looks at people sleeping!!!” Dipper shouted, seeing red.

 

“I was checking if you were still sleeping!” The Voice shouted back, sounding a bit irritated. 

 

“This isn’t some twilight bullshit!” Dipper was still seeing red, but if he were being honest with himself, he was petrified.

 

“I’ve been here for 1 minute!!” The Voice sounded somehow offended. 

 

“Still!!”

 

The owner of the voice stood up then said, in the most sarcastic voice: ”Well, sorry, sleeping beauty.”

 

Dipper frowned. “Hmph.”

 

Then the devil opened the goddamn light. “Are you hungry?”

 

_ “Let’s stab him in the neck, _ ” Dipper nr.3 said while tsking his tongue 

 

_ “Shhh, I wanna see what’s gonna happen!”  _ Dipper nr. 1 shushed Dipper nr. 3. 

 

_ “My fellow associates this is not a joke,” _ the glare Dipper nr.2 gave them could freeze hell itself. 

 

_ “Oh, um sorry… _ ” Dipper nr.1 said, while looking down, the guilt swallowed Dipper nr.1 whole. 

 

_ “That was the effect of Dipper nr.2, motherhood at it’s finest,”  _ Dipper nr.3’s words were dripping with sarcasm. 

 

_ “Oh, so you’re talking back now!?”  _ Dipper nr.3’s eyes became narrower as he spoke.

 

_ “Duh, mum!” _ Dipper said while snickering.

 

_ “If you call me mum one more time, I’ll kick your arse all the way to mars, so you can finally become an astronaut!!” _ Dipper nr.2 said, dead serious.

 

“ _ Oh, yes, please do, mum! _ ”  At this point Dipper nr.3 ran away, fearing for his life, but laughing.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Earth was calling Dipper or rather a blonde guy, his hair looked soft but unkempt, his skin colour was pale as if it had been a long time since he went outside. He was wearing jeans, and a hoodie, it looked comfortable, and Dipper was jealous, he was wearing a dress and high heels, and he hated both. It wasn’t hard to give his parents the fault, they had threatened him into wearing the clothes. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dipper said while massaging his ankles, “just spacing out.”

 

The guy nodded, then he said:”I’m Bill Cipher.” 

 

_ “Wait, this is  _ **_the_ ** _ guy? _ ” Dipper nr.1 said in confusion.

 

“ _ Seems like he is _ ,” Dipper nr.2 said.

 

“ _ Well, at least his hot, _ ” Dipper nr.3 comment got stares from the other two,“ _What_?” 

 

“ _ Nothing, _ ” They said in unison.

 

“So, are you hungry?” Bill Cipher asked.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is mad, but he finds out some useful information.

Dipper didn’t really know where to look. He considered just looking down on his food, but then again he didn’t want to look like a pathetic, weak omega. For a moment he felt furious, this whole situation was shit! Ugh, why did his parents have to be some old simple minded people?

 

“Why are you pouting?” Cipher asked, looking quite concerned for some reason, ”Don’t you like the food?” 

 

“No, Actually I don’t, it’s a freaking salad, what did you expect, that just because I’m an omega I love Salad!” He said in one breath.

 

“Eh?” He looked dumbfounded.

 

“Don’t eh me!” 

 

“ _ He needs a punch in the face! _ ” Dipper nr.3 shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

“ _ Shh, we need him to like us! _ ” Dipper nr.1 said, hushing Dipper nr.3.

 

“ _ Don’t shh me! _ ” Dipper nr.3 said, clenching his fists.

 

“ _ Both of you, shut up! _ ” Dipper nr.2 said, giving Dipper nr.1 and Dipper nr.3 a death glare.

 

“Um, I’m just surprised you are so mad, that’s all…” He looked away as he spoke, scratching his chin.

 

“Oh, really! Is it really that hard to imagine being angry after being sold by your own fucking parents!” You could literally hear Dipper’s words drip with sarcasm.

 

“...what?” Maybe looking dumbfounded was some permanent thing Cipher suffered from.

 

“Don’t play stupid!”

 

“Wait, what do you mean by sold?” Cipher stared at him, and Dipper could tell, that he had been surprised, and not just faking him it.

 

“What, my parents sold me to you,” Dipper furrowed his eyebrows,”...right?”

 

“No?” Cipher stared at him, clearly confused,” They said you wanted to marry me…”

 

Dipper blinked, then he tilted his head, looking like some lost puppy… he felt like a lost puppy.“So, let me get this straight… my parents lied to you…” 

 

“They must have lied to me,” He said, still staring at Dipper,” if you don’t want to marry me.”

 

“Not particularly…”Dipper looked away, feeling extremely awkward by his comment.

 

“Then let’s get a divorce.” At first, Dipper wanted to agree, but on second thought… (As much as Dipper wanted to) he couldn’t just get divorced, his parents would kill him, without hesitation!

 

“What’s wrong?” Bill Cipher asked, looking concerned.

 

“My parents,” he felt anxious and sweaty, was he ever gonna be free?

 

“Hm, well let’s talk talk to them, then,” he gave him a reassuring smile, and for a moment a part of Dipper believed that it would work out, but then again considering it was his parents they talked about, it wouldn’t work out.

 

“I don’t know if it’s gonna work out…” Dipper said weakly and looked down at his hands, his anxiety growing stronger and stronger.

 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Bill Cipher gave him that smile again, the reassuring smile, and it worked.

 

“Okay…”Dipper said, a smile forming on his lips, his anxiety vanishing fast, maybe it would work out.

  
“So, what do you want to eat?” Bill Cipher asked,”Steak?”


	5. Chapter 5

Why did he think it was a good idea to talk to his parents!?

 

They had made excuse after excuse for their behaviour, for why they had lied, for  _ who _ they had lied to! Dipper had hoped for a clear, straight answer, but  _ noooo _ , that was too much to ask for. The thing he did get, was a death threat, right in front of Bill!  _ Shame _ ! His parents had said, that if he wasn’t of any good use to the family, he didn’t have the right to live! Who said that to their own kid!?

 

And now Dipper was standing outside, while his parents were talking, no begging Bill to stay married with Dipper. As Dipper stood outside his parent's dining room (where they were talking about  _ his _ future and life with Bill, without  _ Dipper _ being there! What Bill would gain from getting married to a Pines!), he began looking around, and that’s when it hit him, where were his siblings? He looked at the dining room's door, where they were talking, and then at the stairs that lead to his siblings' room. He didn’t waste time thinking if he should look stay or look after his siblings, he just did it! He went looking for his siblings. And his gut sure was telling him something was wrong… Slowly, step by step, he went up, and he was  _ certain _ , that the temperature went down for every step he took.

 

_ “Wait, why are we so scared !? It’s not like there is a bear or some shit!!” _ Dipper nr.3 shouted.

 

_ “It’s just… Mabel is probably worried, and when she gets worried, she hugs us, saying we’re soft, and her hugs sure feels as if you're getting crushed by a bear! I’m just saying!”  _ Dipper nr.1 ranted, looking slightly desperate. The others just stared at him.  _ “Sorry, I’m just nervous.” _

 

_ “To be honest, I feel as if something is wrong,”  _ Dipper nr.2 was as paranoid as ever, clearly just ignoring Dipper nr.2’s rant. 

 

_ “I can smell something is wrong!” _ Dipper nr.3 shouted, trying to sound cool.

 

_ “P-positive thinking, guys!!” _ Dipper nr.1 said while a forced smile was forming on his lips, _ ”When we open the door Mabel is there, giving us the hug we need and deserve, and then it will all be okay!” _

 

“ _ I’ll bet 100 bucks, that everything will go okay! _ ” Dipper nr.3 said, already getting his money ready. He didn’t believe his own words.  

 

“ _ Ugh, I’m nervous… _ ” Dipper nr.1 said, he was sweating an ocean. 

  
Dipper opened the door to Mabel’s room prepared for an attack, but he didn’t get one because she wasn’t there. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper stared at his parents, who stared right back at him. He was clenching his hands, and he probably sounded like a dying whale, that was gasping for air. 

 

_ “If we don’t get answers, I swear I’ll cut a bitc-”  _ Dipper nr.3 didn’t get to finish his sentence, because in that moment Dipper finally got the answer.

 

“We sent Mabel to your grand uncle, Stanford,” that was all Dippers mum said. Honestly, Dipper had thought they had sold them too…“Tyrone didn’t want to leave Mabel, so we sent him too. I must say I’m quite surprised they fell for our lies.”

 

“What lies?” Bill stared at them.

 

“Hmm, we told them, Manon was already there.” Dipper cringed at his name, he knew his mother just used it to annoy him, and it worked. “That made them leave quicker.”

 

“Why would you want your kids to leave?” Bill asked, you could smell the confusion he was feeling. And honestly Dipper didn’t like it, he didn’t like how human the infamous Bill Cipher was… it confused him.

 

“They were in the way,” Dipper’s father chimed in.

 

“Now, now, no more questions,” Dipper’s mother said, clapping her hands twice, gaining their attention.

 

“No! I want to know where Mabel and Tyrone is!” Dipper shouted, his fists clenching and unclenching, his breath was rapid and so was his heartbeats. 

 

“Manon, do not raise your voice against your own mother!” Dipper flinched when his mother raised her hand, knowing that she wouldn’t hesitate to hit him. Dipper raised his arms to protect his face, he closed his eyes and waited for the hit, but it never came. Or rather he could hear the slap, but it wasn’t him who got hit.

 

“What are you doing,” the voice was cold like ice, ”were you going to hit her?” Dipper opened his eyes slowly. He couldn’t see anything but Bill’s back. 

 

“Wha-what!? Of course not!” His mother lied straight up to Bill’s face.

 

“Liar.”

 

“Mr. Cipher, are you alright?” Dipper’s father interrupted.

 

“Why are you asking me and not your wife?” Bill asked, the coldness in his voice never leaving.

 

“Why should I care about a weak omega?” his father asked, “and she’s barely a woman anymore.”

 

“Mr. Pines I have not come to talk about your failed marriage.” 

 

“ _ Boi, shit is going down like third grade!”  _ Dipper nr.3  snickered .

  
_ “We do not talk about third grade, remember!”  _ Dipper nr.2 snarled.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo did ya like it?? Tell me in the comments. Please give me feedback, this is my first fanfic >.


End file.
